Wha'd I Say
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Puck growls, Mercedes grins, Kurt does an impression of a statue and William Schuester just wanted to have a normal Parent/Teacher Conference night. Puck/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be a rich bitch and Kurt and Puck would be together already.  
A/N: Yep, idea came from no where so I wrote it and halfway through my housemate came home talking about tornadoes so I had to go outside and see for myself and listen to the tornado siren and complain that though it was pouring down rain there was no wind and then I came inside and finished writing it. Apparently all the tornadoes were a few miles away. Anyway, enough with my rambling. Enjoy!**

William Schuester ran his hand over his face, waiting for the next set of parents to walk into his room for the Parent/Teacher Conference. He'd just got done talking to Carole, Finn's mom; he reported that in Spanish, Finn was lacking some and should ask a friend to help him out while in Glee he was doing fantastic. Carole had said that since they were living with the Hummels, (and was that news to him) that Kurt could probably help. And then she made sure Kurt was good at Spanish - which he assured her Kurt seemed to have a knack for foreign tongue. As apparently the gleek knew French as well, without taking a single French class at the school.

Upon hearing the cushions in the chair across his desk fill up, he raised his head and blinked at Puck and Mercedes sitting in the two chairs with Kurt milling about in the background. "Hi guys," Will started, "I'd love to hear whatever you have to say right now, but I'm waiting for the parents of a student."

Mercedes nodded, "That's what we are."

"Huh?" Upon realizing that his mouth was open slightly, he shut it, "What's this now?"

"As you may know," Mercedes said, "Quinn was kicked out of her house and is currently living with me. I shall act as her mother in this case."

"Uh-huh." Will decided he really needed to pay a bit more attention to where his kids were living if Finn was living with Kurt and Quinn with Mercedes. He had known she was kicked out but had thought she was living with Finn - and then Finn found out who the baby daddy really was and was living with Kurt and it did make sense that Quinn would be living with him still. But with Mercedes? He didn't see that coming. "And you?" he glanced at Puck.

"I am getting experience for being a dad." Puck said, slumping in his chair.

"Okay." Will paused, "So, Quinn's mom and dad?" He glanced at one student then the other as they nodded. He then looked at Kurt, "And you?"

Kurt peered up from a book and shrugged, "I'm partaking the roll of devoted uncle?"

Will decided to ignore the predatory grin that Puck shot Kurt. "Sounds good, babe." Puck nodded, "Devoted uncle indeed."

Mercedes then elbowed Puck.

"Ow."

"So, Mr. Shue," Mercedes planted a smile on her face, "Tell us about Quinn. Is she doing well in class?"

"Well, uh, really," Will rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think I'm allowed to discuss this with other students, people who aren't her parents."

"Her parents are douche bags." Puck growled, slamming his fist down on the table, "They don't care about her or my daughter and they don't deserve to know that Quinn is doing well in Spanish." He paused, "She is doing well right?" Will nodded, "See? There." He started to get up, "We're done here."

Mercedes tugged on his arm and made him sit, "We're not done, white boy. Sit your ass down." When Puck glared and started to get back up, Mercedes shot a look at Kurt who then walked over and daintily sat down in Puck's lap which stilled the boy. She then put that smile back on her face and looked at Will, "Is Quinn having any trouble?"

Trying to ignore Kurt sitting on Puck's lap in a perfect impression of a statue and Puck staring at Will while absently tracing circles on Kurt's lower back. "She uh," no, won't look. Look at that grin on Mercedes' face, "she's having a little trouble with pronunciation." He swallowed, feeling really odd when Mercedes nodded and her smile seemed to grow and Kurt was now a statue that looked comfortable. "Which strikes me as a little odd," the smile stayed the same but Mercedes' eyes were glowering at him for suggesting that something about Quinn was odd, "because as someone who sings, pronunciation is usually easier."

Kurt nodded, "Singing does help. I wonder if she had ever sang out the words." He looked at Will, "I'll be sure to suggest it to her."

Will nodded, really not looking at how Puck's hand had started making the small circles on Kurt's side very suddenly which made the smaller boy squeak and slap the hand which made it still and just hold onto Kurt's hip. Really, he wasn't looking at that. "Yeah, you do that."

"Is there anything else that Quinn needs to work on?" Mercedes asked, getting Will's attention again, which he was thankful for. He didn't want to continue staring at Puck and Kurt and oh God, Kurt's shirt rode up slightly showing a small slip of skin Puck's thumb was caressing it.

Swallowing Will shook his head. "N-No. She's good." He kept his eyes on Mercedes, "I'll let you know if there is anything else to come up."

She nodded, "And in Glee?"

"As well as she can." Will tapped out a nervous tune on his desk as he noticed that while Mercedes and Kurt were keeping their eyes on him, Puck was staring at Kurt with a wild look. And Will was not paying attention to that. "So, I think we're done now."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow then nodded, "Alright boys. Daddy and devoted uncle, let's go." She pulled Kurt up and Puck growled, grabbing the boy from her and pulling him close. Will let his head fall down onto his desk as he heard Mercedes tell (probably) Puck to keep it in his pants.

The door closed and Will kept his head down, trying to get his head wrapped around the fact that Kurt no longer had a crush on Finn who was living with him, but in what seemed like a relationship with Puck, who was the baby daddy to Quinn's baby who was living with Mercedes. He idly wondered what was going on in the lives of his other students.

The door opened and someone sat in the seat. Taking a deep breath Will looked up to see Burt Hummel eyeing him, "Did my son just walk out of here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Okay, this got continued for everyone who wanted more. Hope this lives up to what you all expect. **

William Schuester was glad when he got done with the last set of parents. He wanted to go home and lay in his bed and sleep. Just a deep sleep. It'd been a trying night, talking to parents about their students. Worst was when Mercedes and Puck came in as Quinn's parents and then Kurt was there and he clearly was doing something with Puck. And then right after they left, Burt Hummel - a man Will would claim he wasn't terrified of even though he was scared shitless - asked if that had been his son. Will could only nod silently.

Will had expected Burt to then ask if Puck's hand was under Kurt's shirt and then leave to go defend his son's honor. He then expected to hear clattering from the hallway and Kurt's voice telling his dad that everything was fine.

That hadn't happened.

Burt had sighed and waved his hand, signaling Will to start talking about his son.

Luckily there were only a few other parents after that and after quickly packing his things, Will trotted out to his car only to hear voices.

"Jeez Dad," The unmistakable sound of Kurt's voice reached Will's ears, "I know what I'm doing."

Was he talking about the thing between him and Puck?

"I know son," Burt said, "But I think I know a bit more about it and you should listen to me."

Yes, of course this was about the whatever was going on. Relationship to an extent, clearly. Will absently wondered if he should be listening to the conversation but they seemed to be having it near his car and he didn't want to interrupt, so he stood still.

"But I'm the one that can see everything." Kurt said in what Will would say is an exasperated tone and he would never use that tone with the older Hummel, clearly Kurt had balls.

There was a pause before Burt's voice informed his son, "That's because you're smaller and can fit under there."

What?

What?

What?

Will had no idea how to take that statement.

"And?" Kurt sing-songed.

There was a grumble before Burt said, "We're using your tools."

His tools? Kurt's tools? What was going on?

"And aren't you the one with the rule that whoever's tools are being used, the owner get to do the job?" Kurt's tone was smug.

Burt sighed, "Yes."

There was a laughter then. Light and friendly.

"You don't get to laugh, Mohawk. I saw your hand up my son's shirt earlier."

The laughter stopped.

"Would you stop calling Noah, Mohawk?" Kurt asked, "He doesn't even have one anymore."

"He did when I met him." Burt growled out, "I don't care if when he's in my age with a bald spot so he wears a comb-over, I will continue to call him Mohawk."

A pause later Kurt replied, "Dad. That's disgusting. Don't even joke about comb-overs. If Noah ever tried to have one I'd strap him down and shave his head."

"Sounds like fun." Puck's voice purred.

"You did not just say that in front of me." Was yelled at the same time as, "You did not just say that in front of my dad."

Will inched forward and stared as he could see people clustered around his car. Burt was standing near the back of his car, Puck was leaning against it and Kurt was somewhere.

What were they doing near Will's car? He cleared his throat and Burt looked up with a glare. "Why hadn't you taken this in to be fixed?"

Will gapped, mouth opening and closing as Kurt slid out from under Will's car, Puck's jacket covering his clothes. "I - uh."

"Well?" Burt's glare intensified and Will was not going to run away scared. He was not. "You know that couldn't've been good for your car."

"I - uh." Will absently wondered why he suddenly couldn't form words.

"Calm down dad." Kurt placed a hand on Burt's shoulder, "If it makes you feel better we can make him bring his car in and you can fix it better." He wiped his hands on a rag, "After all, what I did isn't exactly the best work."

"Which just proves that I should've been the one to fix it." Burt said.

"You couldn't do much better." Kurt replied flippantly, a tone Will would never use when talking to the older Hummel, "Not without taking it to the garage."

"Yeah, Mr. H." Puck spoke up, "'Sides, Schue will take it to your garage and you'll be able to fix it properly and then you can have the bragging rights and not Kurt."

"Exactly." Kurt nodded, "It's a good plan."

Burt turned and pointed at Will, "You bring it by tomorrow, understand?"

Will nodded, "I -uh."

Burt then turned to the boys and gathered them up with his eyes, "Come on. We gotta drop Mohawk off at his house."

"Can't he stay the night?" Kurt asked as they started walking away.

"No."

"We'll be good."

"No."

"Sleep in the living room."

"No."

"He'll sleep in the living room and I'll be down in my room."

"No."

"We can-" Kurt got caught off.

"Babe, I've got this." Puck mentioned, "I'll just sneak back in after he's gone to bed and-"

"Don't." Burt said, "Just - don't."

Will watched as they the three got into their vehicle and drove away leaving him in the parking lot by himself. He looked at his car and was surprised to see it was fixed. He'd been meaning to get that done.


End file.
